


Begin Again

by anakinbridger541, Xs_Os



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xs_Os/pseuds/Xs_Os
Summary: Pete was ready to start a whole new chapter of his life here in Chicago. He hadn’t imagined that it would involve such a curveball from his past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first collab fic and first chaptered fic.
> 
> Just a little trivia about this fic. I had this idea for a long while now but didn't know what to write.
> 
> So I would like to thank @anakinbridger541 for agreeing to co-write this fic with me. This will not happened if it wasn't for her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete was ready to start a whole new chapter of his life here in Chicago. He hadn’t imagined that it would involve such a curveball from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first collab fic and first chaptered fic.
> 
> Just a little trivia about this fic. I had this idea for a long while now but didn't know what to write.
> 
> So I would like to thank @anakinbridger541 for agreeing to co-write this fic with me. This will not happened if it wasn't for her.

 Pete hummed to himself as he browsed through aisles at Target that afternoon. He had a bright smile on his face as he went along, picking up things here and there. One might wonder what a single, childless man was doing with so much school supplies, but Pete was simply preparing for work. He’d just transferred here to Chicago to teach at a local K-12, sent off from home with a warm farewell. Pete was ready to start a whole new chapter of his life here in Chicago. He hadn’t imagined that it would involve such a curveball from his past.

 As he rounded the bend into the electronics section, Pete stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him stood a familiar figure, someone he hadn’t seen in years, but someone he recognized without a doubt. He looked so similar to how he had back in the day, still hiding under hats and strawberry blonde hair reaching just past his ears. He had to be the same guy...he had to be Patrick Stump.

 He had to get a better look at him, see him not obscured by so many shelves and supplies. Not bothering to be subtle, Pete candidly followed him. His breath hitched as he drew closer, and his heart skipped a beat. It’s undoubtedly Patrick. Clad in a red cardigan, black pants, and as beautiful as ever, he was shopping about, not even realizing he was being followed. He’d changed, granted, shorter hair and maybe a little slimmer, but still the same face.

 Pete continued to followed Patrick as the man in front of him approached the check out. Pete was tempted to approach him, nearly reaching out to touch his sleeve, but it’d been so long, and they hadn’t exactly parted on good terms. Pete sighed softly to himself, watching Patrick pay and pack his things up into the plastic bags. His eyes don’t leave the back of the other person’s head until he’d left the store, completely out of sight, and out of Pete’s life once more.

-

“I saw Patrick at the Target yesterday.” 

  Andy looked up from his weights, amidst his final rep, at Pete. The dark haired man had been relatively quiet this whole time, acting as Andy’s spotter after an hour of heavy workouts himself. They’d been at the free weight bench press for some time now, and Pete had been contemplating whether or not to bring up the incident from the store yesterday, finally deciding on yes. 

“Really?” Andy set the weight back down, picking up the other equipment to return it to its designated resting place.  “Did you talk to him?”  

“No,” Pete replied simply. 

“Uh, why not?” Andy asked, tilting his head and watching his movements carefully. Pete could only shrug. He didn’t have much of a real excuse.

“Well maybe instead of just stare at him, next time you should open up your mouth,” Andy suggested.

“Why would I do that?” Pete said it more out of reservation than it being a real question.

“Come on, Pete. It’s been years.” Andy continued to stack the dumbbells from the ground, carefully arranging them in their racks. “He’s got a kid and everything now, and you two still have so much in common, you’ll get along fine...unless…”

 Pete made a face as Andy hesitated to finish his sentence. Unless? Unless what?

“Unless you lied to me when you said that you’d moved on.” He was teasing, but he sounded more like he was stating the fact. “Now c’mon, we’re getting veggie burgers.”

 Pete shoved Andy a little as they walked out, but it got him thinking again too. Andy was right, of course. He’d never really moved on. It’d been ten years, though, and he’d never had a full closure with Patrick. Pete longed for that at least...but was he really ready to speak up? Would he ever be?

   
  
_“Patrick!”_  

_Pete hurried up the stairs, trying to catch up to Patrick. His boyfriend, for all his asthma and generally not being fit, wasn’t make it easy to follow him. By the time Pete got into the apartment, Patrick was already packing his bags._

_“Patrick, please! It’s not what you think!” Pete tried._

_Patrick continued to packing his things as Pete spoke. When he’s done he walked past Pete. Pete grabbed at his wrist to stop him._

_“It’s nothing, I swear!” Pete practically pleaded. “Please...you have to believe me._

_Patrick finally stopped. When he turned to face Pete, his face was red and his eyes were puffy, visible tears forming from the corners and  threatening to fall._

_“It’s nothing? He’s all over you and you two were sucking each other’s face!”_

_“We can fix this!” Pete promised, hand still holding Patrick’s wrist tight. “Just give me another chance-”_

_“No, Pete! You’re out of chances” Patrick wrenched his hand away, hurrying to the door._

_“It’s over! We’re over!”_

_The door slammed, and he was gone._

  
 After seeing Patrick at the Target, the past kept replaying in Pete’s mind, haunting him like a ghost. He knew he’s done wrong...cheating on Patrick wasn’t okay, and he would never do something like that again, if he was given another chance. If an apology was the key for forgiveness, he’ll do it as many times as he could. But it didn’t seem likely Patrick would forgive him.

 Pete had tried to fix their relationship just after it’d all happened, but Patrick kept on avoiding him. He’d gone to Patrick’s house to explain, Patrick’s parents had refused to let him in, insisting that Patrick didn’t want to speak with him. Patrick didn’t show up to Pete’s graduation and he didn’t attend on his own graduation either. Patrick had blocked Pete’s number and all social media outlets, and then when he and his family had moved out of state, Pete was convinced he’d blown his chances for good...until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked it!
> 
> Tell us what you think of it by leaving some comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments! It means a lot to us! <3

 It had been a long day. Pete sighed to himself as he walked down the school halls, relieved that the day was over. All the classes had ended and...then he heard the little _ting ting_ from one of the supposedly unoccupied rooms. Pete quirked his eyebrows, walking up to the door labeled Music Room and opening it up. There stood a kid that was maybe nine or ten years old, playing around with a triangle.  

“Hey kid, what are you doing here and how did you get in without permission?”

 The kid, jumped in surprise making the triangle slipped from his hand and fall to the ground. They both cringed at the sound, the kid looking up nervously at Pete. Pete felt a twinge of guilt for scaring the kid, but he almost lost his train of thought in his big, blue eyes. They seemed… familiar.

“What are you doing here, kid?” Pete asked again, gently this time, as he slowly approached him.

“Um, I-I’m waiting for my ride,” The kid finally told him, answering without really answering.

“You know you are not allowed to be here,” Pete minded, watching the kid fidget and shyly mutter a ‘sorry’. After a moment of silence, he added, “I’m guessing you like music. You know how to play any of this stuff?”

 The kid’s face lit up at that and he nodded, setting the triangle back on the rack. Pete watched with a bit of a smile as he scrutinized the instruments. He settled on the piano, sitting down and opening it up before he started to play elegantly. Pete had to admit he was surprised. Fuck, this kid was only in grade school, and he was tickling the ivories to Beethoven like he wrote it,

“Wow, kid...you’re freaking amazing.” Pete grinned and nodded, watching the kid blush at the compliment. “What’s your name?”

“Martin...my name’s Martin.”

  
-

  
 Pete found Martin fascinating. Since that day at the Music Room, they’d developed a strong bond. He loved to watch the kid play, and they even got along when they spoke to each other. Martin started stopping by Pete’s office after school, just to say hi and tell him about this and that. While it was innocent in its own way, and a father and son bond more than anything, a few of the faculty members began to question their closeness.

"Dude, can I talk to you for a sec?" Victoria Asher, Vicky as what Pete and the other teachers called her and one of the other teachers and Pete’s friend, took him by his arm. It was the aftermath of a teacher’s meeting, and she had to talk to his friend. Things were getting out of hand in the gossip department.

“Hm?” Pete looked up from his notes. “What’s up?”

“May I suggest we talk in a more private place?” Vicky added in a low voice.

 Pete raised an eyebrow in confusion. He casually glanced around. The others seemed occupied enough, a few in having conversations, but Pete noted that a few had been taking little glimpses over at him.

“If you insist.” Pete got up, following Vicky out of the room. It only took a few minutes to get down the hall, a more secluded spot, and certainly out of earshot of the meeting room.

“So what do you want to tell me?” Pete asked, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Just a little reminder, dude. Don’t get too close to the students...especially Martin.” Vicky crossed her arms, sighing a little as Pete glared. “Look, Gabe, Bill and I know that there’s nothing going on, but the others are having second thoughts.”

“I’m not playing favorites,” Pete said with a shrug. “He’s not my student anyways. What’s the damage?”

“But he is my student, and you’re my friend.” Vicky pointed out. "I know you’re a good man, Pete. We're just worried about you. We don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I’m not going to get in trouble, because there’s nothing wrong with what I’m doing.”

 Vicky sighed, and Pete knew he’d won.

“Fine...just be careful, dude.”

 They headed back to the faculty room with that.

***

“How do you know so much about music?”

 Martin looked up from his food over to his older friend. Pete and Martin were having lunch together that day, since everyone was outside. Pete had noticed that Martin always sat alone, and he wondered if it was because he was a loner, or he wasn’t able to make any friends.

“My ma-uh, my papa, he taught me,” Martin replied, a big smile on his face. “My family’s all musicians, my uncle and my grandpa too.

 Pete nodded, looking on in interest. Something about the way Martin stuttered over the word _papa_ didn’t seem quite right, almost like he was catching himself from saying another word.

“Tell me something about your papa,” he requested, leaning back against the tree.

 “Hmm…” Martin took a sip from his juice box. “Uh...well my m-papa is a totally awesome guy.”

  Pete was going to ask about the stutter, but he opted to just let Martin ramble on. He watched the way he’d move his hands, talking with his own sort of animation in that way.

“Papa always wears hats, he has this huge collection of hats and he likes singing. Ooh he works at a recording studio.”  

  
 Pete continued to listen quietly, leaning on his hand. Martin’s papa sounded like an interesting guy. He was also starting to sound... _familiar_.


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you still doing here, kiddo?”

 Pete looked down at Martin, who was still sitting on the curb. All the other students had gone home, either by the school bus or from their parents, so he didn’t understand what Martin was still doing here.

“I missed the school bus,” the little boy said softly. “I don’t have enough money to call a cab.”

“Uh...well I can give you a ride,” Pete offered unsure.

 The issue of him having an unusual closeness with a student was still a hot topic. He saw some teachers talked about him on the hallway when he passed by. But seeing Martin immediately brightened, nodding and standing up, he tossed the thought aside.

“You’ll finally get to meet my papa,” Martin said happily as he hopped on the passenger’s seat. “I bet you’re gonna be friends.”  
  
 Martin was practically bouncing in his seat on their way to his house. He’d give Pete instructions, but otherwise he was excitedly chattering about this and that. He spoke very highly of his papa, whoever he was.

 They ended up in a small suburban neighborhood. The little houses were structured similarly, though each one had their own bit of personal flair. The one that Martin led Pete up to was painted white, with two hand prints by the door, one tiny one and one more adult sized.

"Come inside, papa should be there," Martin said, once Pete parked the car, unbuckling his seat belt and heading up to the door.

 Pete followed him up, but when Martin tried to open the door, he found it was locked. Martin tried calling inside, but  there was no reply. Suddenly, from behind them, they heard a voice.

"Martin?”

 They both turned to the source of the voice and saw an orange haired woman walking towards them.

“Ms. Williams,” Martin said softly, holding his hands behind his back.

"Your father left an hour ago, Martin,” she informed them. “He said that there's been an emergency in the studio." She turned to Pete. “You must be Martin's teacher. I’m Hayley, I live in that blue house next to theirs."

“Peter Wentz, nice to meet you.” Pete reached out his hand. “And uh- I’m not his teacher. I teach literature to older students.”  
  
"My apologies.” Hayley gave Pete’s hand a little shake. “Thank you for taking him home, Mr Wentz.”

 Hayley looked back at Martin. “Your father told me to look after you while he’s gone. You’ll be staying at my place until he gets back.” She smiled a little. “I made apple pie and everything. Do you want some too, Mr. Wentz?”

“Thanks for the offer, but I don’t want to impose,” Pete replied politely.

“Please, sir, I insist,” Hayley took Martin’s hand.

“...fine.” Pete admitted defeat with a nod. “Lead the way.”

 Pete looked down at Martin, feeling bad for the little boy. He seemed so disappointed now that Pete wasn’t coming to meet his papa anymore.

"Don’t look so down, buddy,” Pete said, patting his shoulder as they sat at the table. “I can meet your papa some other time.”

Martin looked up at him, nodding. His little blue eyes shone with determination that made Pete smile. Still, it got him thinking again. _Who is this kid’s papa? Why does he seem so familiar?_

 Hayley’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Here’s your pie, sir.” Hayley set the plate down on the table, where she’d generously given him three slices. “Wentz...are you married, sir?”

“No, ma’am.” Pete smiled and took a bite. “Still single, actually.”

“Not even a girlfriend or boyfriend?” Hayley followed, but Pete just shook his head.

 Pete finished a piece and a half, wrapping up the rest to take home. He walked out the door after saying goodbye to Martin and Hayley. Pete gets into his car, setting the pie on the seat. He still feels bad, not being able to meet Martin’s papa yet, but...someday. With one more glance, Pete drove off home.

***

_Tomato sauce, eggs, sugar, milk_. Pete read over the items on his grocery list one more time before he looked through his cart, nodding. It was all there. He headed towards the check out line.

“Pete!”

 Pete stopped in his tracks and whipped his head to the source of the voice. He smiled when he saw the familiar little boy hurrying towards him.

“Hey kid,” Pete said, hands in his pockets.  “Good to see you.”

“Papa and I are doing some shopping today,” Martin told him happily. “I’ll call him so that you two can finally meet.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll wait here.”

 Pete patiently leaned on the cart as Martin took off to find his papa. Pete couldn’t help feeling somewhat excited. Martin had built his father up so much. He worked in a studio...what if he was a famous artist?

 Pete’s phone pinged suddenly and he looked down.

_Bill and Vicky are already here, what time will you get here? - gabe_

Pete was still typing his reply when another arrived.

_If you’re late, we’ll order for our food and you’ll going to pay for them - gabe_

Pete sighed softly and typed his reply.

_ I’m still at the store. I’ll be there in 20 - pete _

Martin rushes back to Pete just then.

“Papa’s taking a call,” Martin explained, taking Pete’s arm. “C’mon, I’ll just take you to him.”

 Pete sighed softly. “I’m sorry, buddy, but I’m in a bit of a hurry right now.”

 Martin’s face fell and he looked down. It was like his papa and Pete just weren’t meant to meet.

“Aw, don’t give me that face.” Pete bent down to Martin’s level. “I’ll meet your papa soon, I promise. Now go on back to him, and I’ll see you soon.”

 Pete watched as Martin walked back to the other part of the store. He gave him a small wave, before wheeling off to check out. Someday….someday he’d see Martin’s papa, if it was the last thing he did.


	4. Chapter 4

 Pete walked out of Starbucks, bag of pastries in one hand and coffee in the other. He was almost to his car when his phone rang. The number came up as unknown, but knowing it could be one of his students, he picked up, after swapping his coffee cup to his bag hand.

“This is Pete Wentz.”

_"Pete”_

It was Martin. Pete immediately noted the sad tone in the little boy’s voice, his brow furrowing in concern.

“Martin, are you okay? What’s going on?”"

_I’m fine, just at the park...can you come here?”_  
  
“Sure, kiddo, just hang on.” Pete hung up, setting his bag on the passenger seat and his coffee in his cup holder. Whatever was wrong, he wanted to make it right.

 In no time Pete reached the park. He found a spot on the street and parked, heading out to the play structure. He spotted Martin on the swing-set and walked over,

“Hey, you.” Pete sat down on the swing beside him. “You here by yourself?”

Martin shook his head. “Papa’s here somewhere…I used the payphone to call your number.”

“So what’s wrong then?” Pete took his hand.

“We...we’re moving.” Martin sniffed a little, his little lip trembling.

 Pete’s not sure what to say at first. Moving...moving could be tough. Then again, everyone has their reasons.

“It won’t be so bad,” Pete tried. “When you move you get to go to a new school, make new friends. Plus, on the ride there you get to check out all the cool-”

“But I don’t wanna leave you,” Martin blurted out, to Pete’s surprise.

“Me?”

 Before Martin could explain further, a familiar figure rushed over and hugged Martin tight..

"Thank goodness you’re okay,” the person said, worry clear in his voice. “Don’t you ever run away like that again, alright?”

“Okay, papa.” Martin hugged him back gently.

 When Martin’s papa straightened up, Pete and him saw each other, but not for the first time. Pete’s eyes widened slightly at the figure before him. Everything made sense now. Patrick… Patrick was Martin’s papa.

 “Papa, this is Pete….umm, Mr. Wentz, the teacher I told you about.” Martin stood up, holding Patrick’s hand. “Mr. Wentz, this is my papa, Patrick Stump.”

 Pete and Patrick just looked at each other for a moment, until Martin tugged on Patrick’s hand. Patrick snapped out of his trance, reaching out to take Pete’s hand. Pete understood that they weren’t going to tell Martin they knew each other previously and just shook it when he took it in his own, nodding politely.

“Uh, thank you for looking after my son, Mr. Wentz.” Patrick said, giving Martin’s head a little pat. “I really appreciate it.”

“Yes, thanks for coming, Pete,” Martin added with a little nod.  
  
“No problem, kiddo.” Pete ruffled Martin’s hair softly with a small smile.

“We have to go now, honey,” Patrick said softly, looking down at Martin, who nodded and gave a little sigh.

“Don’t worry, buddy, we’ll see each other at school,” Pete assured him, making the kid perk up a little.

“Thanks again, Mr. Wentz.” Patrick gave him a little nod before turning away, gently pulling Martin back to his car. Pete sighed softly, hands in his pockets as he watched Martin climb back into the car. Patrick gave Pete one last look himself before starting up his car and taking off out of Pete’s site once again.

***

 After that incident, things are different. Pete sees less and less of Martin around the school. He stops waiting in the music room, he doesn’t come to Pete’s classroom. Pete was sort of worried about the kid, and also sort of down. He missed the little ball of sunshine.

 William confronted him about it at lunch one day. “You seem down today,” he began. “My students told me that you seemed distant in class.”

“Please, we all know your students have crushes on Pete, and that’s why they’re staring,” Gabe interjects. Pete snorted at the comment, but Gabe continued. “Don’t deny it. It’s all I hear them whisper about.” Gabe started to mock the love-struck teens. “ ‘Oh, Mr. Wentz’s hair is just gorgeous. ‘Mr. Wentz is so handsome.’ ‘I’m naming my first child after Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz’.”

 When Pete saw Vicky walking down the hallway, he approached her. She was one of his friends, and Martin’s teacher so if something was wrong with Martin, she’d know.

“Umm...this might sound like a weird question, but how’s Martin in your class?” Pete followed her into her office.

“He’s doing fine, good grades and all,” she replied, sitting down behind her desk. “I mean, maybe he was a little distant, but nothing major. Why do you ask?”

“He’s the son of my ex, Patrick Stump” Pete replied. “I know it’s weird and everything, but I very care about the kid, and not seeing him around is a little worrying.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Vicky went into her drawer, taking out Martin’s student file.

“Your ex?” William chimed in, having followed them in. “Dude, that’s awkward.”

“Your ex’s name is Patrick Stump, correct?” Vicky asked as she read over the paper. “Martin’s name is listed under Vaughn, Martin Vaughn. According to the record his parents are, oh, I think you want to see this.”

“What is it?” Pete asked.

 Vicky handed over Martin’s record profile to Pete to check it himself. Martin is listed as Martin Vaughn. When he looked at Martin’s parents’ name, he can’t believe what he read.

“Patrick changed his last name to Vaughn too.”

“Can I see it, dude?” William asked him for permission. Pete nodded and gave the file to William.

“If your ex is Martin’s father, why listed him with different last name? That’s so confusing, dude.” William reacted.

“How could you guys leave me-oh, what’s happening here?” Gabe asked as he leaned on the door frame. “What did I miss?”

 Pete tried to explain, but just shook his head. He was too overwhelmed by everything.

“Let Will explain...I need some air,” Pete mumbled, before leaving the room,and then the building.

 Pete was confused at the turn of events. Why would Patrick hide his son’s last name? Was he hiding from something? Someone? Pete briefly considered that it might be his fault, but dismissed it. Why the hell would Patrick feel the need to do that? No, none of this made sense, not at all.

 

_I’m gonna figure this puzzle out, somehow._


	5. Chapter 5

 That night, Pete was sitting in his house, finishing off the lesson plan for the next week of school. He settled on the sofa, closing his laptop and turning his tv on to relax himself into the evening. A knock on his door caught him off guard and he got up, wandering over and opening it slowly. You can imagine Pete’s confusion when he saw Martin standing there.

“Martin, what’re you doing here?” Pete asked, pulling him gently inside. “It’s cold out there, you’ll get sick. Go on, sit down.”

 Martin nodded, walking to the couch and taking a seat. Pete noticed the backpack Martin was carrying as he closed the door.

“You weren’t by chance running away from home, were you?” Pete asked as he walked over. When Martin didn’t answer he knelt in front of him, putting a hand on his knee. “Martin, you know you can tell me anything here. What’s going on?”

“Mama wants to take me away from you,” Martin finally said.

That added a whole new layer to this conundrum. Mama? Is that why Martin stumbled so much over the word papa? Pete remembered their last conversation, in the park, and Martin saying he didn’t want to leave him.

“Martin...I know we’re friends, buddy, but your mama knows best for you. If you haven’t been seeing me lately, there’s a good reason, and-”

“It’s ‘cause _ you’re _ my papa.” Martin finally tells him. “You’re my dad and I don’t want to leave you.” 

 Pete’s mind starts spinning at the news. Martin...Martin is his son? Then that means Patrick was pregnant when he left him, pregnant and he never even told Pete he was expecting. Pete doesn’t believe it, but when Martin takes out an old picture of Pete and Patrick together, he has to look twice.

“That...where’d you get that?” Pete asked, taking it and looking it over.

“From my godfather and mama’s friend Joe,” Martin replied. “Mama has no pictures of you at home.”

 Martin shows him another picture, one of Patrick when he was pregnant. Pete’s heart melted at the adorable picture. Patrick was truly glowing, standing in a garden and cradling his baby bump with one hand. He was as beautiful as Pete remembered, and more and more he wished he’d have resisted temptation. That...all of that could’ve been his.

“I’m gonna make a quick call,” Pete said, standing up. “You stay here and watch Spongebob, okay?”

 Martin nodded, pulling a nearby blanket over and hugging it a little as Pete walked out. Pete had sent Andy a quick text, getting Joe’s number from him. Joe hadn’t talked with Pete since shortly after he and Patrick had broken up, and Pete had since lost the guitarist’s number. Joe had also changed it at some point, but Pete was sure he’d have real answers.

 After a few rings, the phone was finally answered.

_ "Hello?” _

“Joe, it’s me Pete.”

There was a pause, probably confusion.

_ "Pete? What...How did you know my number?” _

“I asked Andy, but that’s not important right now.” Pete ran a hand through his hair. “Joe...is Martin my son?”

_ “Pete...I can’t-” _

“Just answer my question,” Pete said more firmly. “Is Martin my son? Yes or no?”

_ "Yes...yes, he’s yours.”  _ Joe sighed softly. “ _ I’m sorry, Pete. I very wanted to tell you, I swear...but Patrick, he asked me to keep it hidden. He said you had no right to the baby.” _

“I understand...thanks, Joe. You’re a good friend.” Pete hung up with that, sighing softly. So it was true. After all this time...Pete was a dad.

 Pete turned around, and Martin was standing there, tears brimming in his eyes. Pete opened his arms, pulling him into a tight hug and holding him to his chest. Tears fell down Pete’s own face as he rocked them gently, kissing his head.

“I can’t believe I never knew...my son...my baby boy.”

 Pete held Martin for a long time, just letting it out, letting Martin cry too. God, this was so much to take it, but now more than ever, Pete wanted it. He was never going to let go again. Still, he knew there was an obstacle. Patrick; He couldn’t be free to be with his son unless Patrick let him.

“C’mon, Martin...let’s get you back to mama.” Pete wiped his face, handing Martin a tissue. “Me and him need to have a talk.”

 All the drive home, Pete was trying to come up with things to say. Where would he even start? Asking any question seemed like it’d just make Patrick mad. Oh well. No time to be a coward. Time for Pete to face his past, and Patrick too.

 When they get to the house, Patrick’s outside the door. He looked like he’d been crying, and he was clutching his phone in one hand. Pete pulled up to the sidewalk, turning the engine off.

“Go to your mom,” Pete instructed, unlocking the passenger door.  

 Martin ran up the steps, calling Patrick as he did. Pete got out of the car hesitantly, watching as Patrick dropped his phone, kneeling down to hug his son tight.   
  
“God, where have you been?” Patrick asked, as he held him tight. He pulled back and started to look him over, tacking on an, “Are you hurt?”   
  
"I'm fine, mom,” Martin assured him. “I’m...I was just with my dad.”

 Patrick stared at him in confusion for a moment, before his eyes widened. He looked Martin over in shock, trying to form words as Pete walked over to them.

“I...Martin-”

“Your game of hide and seek is over, Patrick,” Pete interjected. “I know that Martin’s my son.”

“No, you don’t.” Patrick stood up, grabbing Martin’s arm firmly, looking down at his son. “You get in the house, now.”

“No! I wanna stay with dad!” Martin struggled a little, but Patrick ignored him, pulling him inside.

“Patrick, wait!” Pete quickly stuck his foot in the door, wincing a little when Patrick attempted to close it.

 Patrick glared, letting Martin go with a gentle shove inside, but Pete used the rest of his body to wedge the door open. Patrick stopped fighting him, but he crossed his arms, stepping back to keep a good distance and out of Pete’s reach.

“Now, tell me honestly...is Martin my son?” This was the last time Pete was going to ask.

“...yes, yes, he’s your son, fine!” Patrick ‘s tone was exasperated. “Now what do you want from us?”

“Why’d you keep him from me?” Pete pressed. “Why didn’t you even tell me we had a Kid?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Patrick spat. “You slept with some...some other asshole over me!”

 Pete was about to speak but he noticed that their son has been watching their argument with wide eyes.

“Martin, go upstairs,” Pete instructed. Martin obliged and went to his room.

“So what’d you do that for?” Patrick asked, once he heard the door upstairs close. “I thought you wanted him to know the truth. Why’d you send him off to his room?”

 Pete didn’t say anything, so Patrick continued. “What, you’re scared because you’re not this great dad he thinks you are? You don’t want him to know that you left me alone, sick, and went to sleep with some other guy!?”

 Pete had to bite his tongue to keep himself from shouting back. He didn’t want to further prove any points Patrick was making by lashing out. That wasn’t him any more. He understood what Patrick was saying, and he knew he deserved every bit of scolding and more. There was no excuse for what he’d done.

“I had planned to tell you,” Patrick rambled. “Then I saw you with another girl two weeks later, like I meant nothing! You were just using me, getting ready for your rebound.”

“I know...I know you’re hurt, and there’s nothing I can do...but please...let me see my son.” The guilt and remorse are heavy in Pete’s tone.

“Your son!?” Patrick shook his head. “No, a father is someone who’s there for their son, takes care of him, helps him grow. He doesn’t leave him and his mother struggling to get by, going to bed hungry, crying all night wondering what they did wrong!” 

“If you’d told me sooner, that never would’ve happened,” Pete pointed out with a little snarl.

“Oh how do you know?” Patrick stated. “You couldn’t even handle a simple relationship back then! How would adding a son to the mix change your ways?”

 When Pete didn’t answering, Patrick turned around, walking inside to end the conversation. Before he could get very far, Pete grabbed his wrist, quickly pinning him to the wall. Patrick stared at him in disbelief as Pete’s expression gradually softened. 

"Stop comparing the past with the future. I’m a different person now.” Pete let him go. “We’re not going to get anywhere by playing the blame game anyways.” 

“What are you implying?” Patrick straightened out his shirt, then crossed his arms.

“I’m saying I want to be able to spend time with my son,” Pete said calmly. “Shared custody. I could take him on Mondays, Wednesdays-”

“Oh no, you’re not just gonna start making demands and plans here.” Patrick stepped forward. “You can see him on weekends only. You’ll pick him up here on Saturdays, and on Sundays you’ll bring him right back. If it’s a holiday, or a special occasion, he stays.”

“Fine,” Pete replied, maintaining his eye contact.

 Martin had emerged by now, shyly walking over. He stayed beside Patrick, Patrick putting his arm around him and pulling his son to his side. Pete looked at Martin, a little longingly, as the little boy stared up at him nervously about what was going to happen next.

“We’re gonna be able to spend some time together after all,” Pete said, smiling softly for Martin’s sake.

 Martin smiled too, scuttling over and hugging Pete before Patrick sent him back up to his room. Pete was ready to leave with that, but Patrick grabbed his arm in time, glaring at him fiercely.

“You listen to me, Wentz, and you listen well” he growled. “I don’t like you anymore, I never will again. You took everything from me, took my heart and broke it. Now you’re taking my son too… I pray to God you don’t break him too.”

 With that, Pete was shoved out the door, and it was slammed shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the big revelation?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologized for the late update of the story. We have other things to attend to. Also We can want to make it good for you guys.

“Hey, Dad!”

 Pete smiled and hugged his son as he ran over to him, picking him up in the embrace. The arrangement had been finalized, and this was Martin’s first official visit with Pete. Pete couldn’t have been more happy, and neither could Martin.

“That’s my guy,” he said with a little chuckle, ruffling Martin’s semi-curly hair. “You ready to go?”

“I’m so ready!” Martin grabbed Pete’s hand. “Let’s go get my bag!”

 Pete and Martin headed inside. Martin had left his bag in the living room, since he’d been in such a hurry to go and greet his dad. Pete looked around, a little confused.

“Where’s your mama?” he asked, realizing Patrick was nowhere in sight.

“He’s at his office room,” Martin explained, picking his backpack up.  “He doesn’t like to be disturbed when he’s working.”

“Alright then.” Pete wasn’t gonna push it. He understood. “So, uh...let’s get going. I got a surprise for you.”

 Martin almost squealed with excitement, skipping out to the car. The whole ride he was practically bouncing. He was going to sleep over at his dad’s house, and now there was a surprise too? He could hardly wait.

 When they got to Pete’s house, Pete led Martin inside. He led him up to a door, smiling as he opened the door. Pete had done something very special for Martin, something he’d deciding to do the day before; He’d renovated his spare room into a bedroom for Martin. He’d gotten a bed and dresser, toys, making it perfect for his son...or, he hoped. He only knew so much about what he liked.

 Martin walked into the room, looking around in awe. He dropped his backpack on the floor, climbing up to sit on the bed. He had two rooms...this one was even bigger than his one at home.

“Do you like it?” Pete asked, leaning in the doorway.

“It’s awesome!” Martin hopped off the bed, going over and hugging him. “Thanks, daddy.”

“Anything for you, buddy.” Pete kissed his head.

 After having pizza for dinner, Pete and Martin got cleaned up and into their respective beds. Pete left his door open just a bit, before laying down, ready to turn in. He’d just gotten properly settled into place, when he heard a timid knock on the door.

“Dad?” Martin was standing shyly in the little space between the door and the wall.

“What is it, buddy?” Pete asked, looking over at him.

“Can...can I sleep here?” Martin fidgeted a little. 

“Sure.” Pete said as he sat up and moved to the other side of the bed and tapped the vacant one, inviting Martin to come over. Martin smiled toothily and hopped on the bed.

“Actually, I’m not sleepy,” Martin admitted shyly.

“Me neither, bud.” Pete patted his back. “What do you wanna do instead?”

“I got it.” Martin slipped off the bed, shuffling out and to his room. Pete watched, a little confused, as he came back with his backpack. He climbed back onto the bed.

“What’s in there?” Pete asked, sitting close beside him.

“I took more pictures from mama’s box,” Martin said. “He never looks, he’ll never know.”

 Pete shifted a little as Martin took out a small stack of printed photos. The one on top showed Patrick, looking very much like Pete remembered him, and in his arms was a little baby that could only be Martin.

“That’s me when I was little,” Martin said, pointing out the little bundle. “And this one’s on my first Christmas.”

 A feeling of guilt mixed with regret coursing inside Pete as they went through more and more photos of Martin’s childhood. He wondered what it would’ve been like to raise him together. If he’d stayed...if he’d never cheated, would he and Patrick be together? A happy family, maybe even married by now?

“Dad, are you okay?” His son’s concern voice had pulled him out of reverie. 

Pete nodded at him and kissed his forehead.

“I think it’s time to get some sleep, son.” Pete put the pictures back in the bag, then set it aside.

“Okay.” Martin slipped under the covers, laying down with Pete, who put his arm around him.

“Sweet dreams, baby,” Pete whispered, kissing his head.

“You too, daddy,” Martin replied, before drifting off in Pete’s arms.

 Pete watched Martin sleep for a good while, rubbing his back or brushing his hair back gently. He smiled, glad that Martin had inherited his hair and not his sleeping problem. His baby… he felt so bad for being out of his life so long. He’d make it up to him, he swore it. Patrick, too...if he’d only let him.

-

 Pete woke up the next morning and headed downstairs to get started on breakfast. He’d gotten the ingredients for pancakes the day before, as well as eggs and bacon. Pete put things together, humming softly. He glanced up when he heard the soft padding down the stairs as Martin entered, wearing his TMNT pajamas.    


"Good morning, kiddo.” Pete said, smiling over at him. “I made you some pancakes.”   
  
"Wow, my favorite!" Martin exclaimed, taking a seat at the table immediately.

 Pete got the pancakes plated, buttered, cut and covered in syrup, adding the sides before sitting down beside Martin at the table. After he told Martin to dig in, he started to eat himself. He loved being with his son, and he was starting to love all his little quirks. The kid definitely had Patrick’s appetite, demolishing the pancakes with no trouble.

 Then Martin had a question that’d throw everything off again.

“Dad...do you still love mama?”

 Pete spit his coffee at the sudden question. It caught him off guard. Yeah, he was expecting to be asked about that someday, but just not...right then.

“You okay, dad?” Martin asked, patting his back a little.

“Yeah...I’m okay.” Pete turned to Martin. “I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger...but despite everything that’s happened between us, your mother is the only person I’ve ever loved. I’ve never stopped loving him.”

“What did you do?” Martin looked at him curiously. “Why mama doesn’t like you anymore?”

“I’ll tell you another time.” Pete kissed his cheek. “Finish your breakfast, sweetheart, then we’ll go to the park.”

 Martin nodded quickly, going back to eating up all his delicious breakfast. He and Pete spent a great day together, and Pete brought him back to his mom right on time. No words were exchanged between Pete and Patrick, just a look. It was a look that lasted no longer than a few seconds, before Patrick had turned on his heels, closing the door tight. Pete sighed softly. Somehow...some way…some day.

***

 A few weeks into the routine, Pete got a surprise text from Patrick.

_ Can you pick up Martin tonight @ Hayley’s? I’m working overtime. I’m sorry, I know it’s a day early, but I sorta need this. _

 Pete was all too happy to oblige. An extra day with Martin. That was a treat for him. It must mean he was doing something right, Patrick trusting him for a longer period of time. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Gabe and William standing at the door.

“What’s up, guys?” Pete smiled a little.

“Gabe and I are going out, do you want to join us?” William asked.

“Uh...I’d love to, but I’ve got some important stuff to do.” Pete glanced back inside towards his bag.

“Really?” Gabe crossed his arms. “Things like what?”

“Like...I...uh…” Pete looked down. “Private stuff.”

 The others just looked at him as Pete grabbed his back, hustling out past them and hopping into his car. Pete only gave them a glance before taking off down the road with a sigh. He couldn't tell them. He wasn’t ready yet.

-

 Pete was at Hayley’s right away, smiling and ready to take his baby home. Hayley opened the door after he knocked.

“Hey, Pete.” Hayley smiled softly. “Good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Pete replied, nodding a bit.

“Martin’s inside, hold on.” Hayley glanced in. “Martin, come on! Your father’s here.”

“Coming!” the voice called from inside, as Martin scurried to get his things.

“I was right, y’know,” Hayley said, leaning in the doorway as she looked Pete over.

“Right about what?” Pete asked, hands slipping into his pockets.

“You and Martin were connected.”

 Pete smiled genuinely at that.

“I still can’t believe I have a son,” he mused, looking at Martin as he walked out. Pete’s smile flickered and faded slowly as he saw the gloomy look on his son’s face. Pete tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just walked past him and into the car.

“He’s been like that since this morning.” Hayley shook her head. “I don’t know what it is.”

“I’ll try to ask him when we get home.” Pete stepped off the doorstep. “Thanks again for looking after Martin.”

“Don’t mention it. Now you two go.”

 The entire drive home, Martin and Pete are silent. Pete let Martin go right up to his room when they got home, going to make dinner for them. Even when Martin came down to eat, it was in relative silence. Pete adjusted in his seat, looking over at his son again.

“I...so-”

“Did you really kiss someone else while you were still with Mama?” Martin asked flatly.

 Pete looked over in shock, truly a deer caught in the headlights at that moment. Shit...how would he answer that?

“Joe...my godfather...he told me.” Martin looked down at his plate. “He wouldn’t lie to me.”   
  
“...you’re right about that.” Pete sighed softly. “Yes...I was a different person then. I did a lot of horrible things. But I assure you I regret all of that now.”

 There was silence after that. Pete knew Martin had to be disappointed in him, knowing the truth. Maybe he wouldn’t even want to see him any more, and things would go back to the way they were. No, it’d be worse. Martin would know what a horrible person he was, and…

“You said you still loved mama.” Martin looked at Pete again. 

“Yeah, and that’s true,” Pete assured him.    
  
“So why don’t you tell him?” Martin continued. “You could start being his boyfriend again.”

“Honey, it’s not that easy.” Pete shook his head. “Your mom doesn’t feel that way about me anymore.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

 Martin was right. Pete didn’t say anything else, and neither did he. They both knew. Now it was just the matter of Pete figuring out how he was going to do this.

-

 Pete took Martin to the gym the next day to introduce his son to Andy. Pete hadn’t known that Andy was so good with kids, but he might’ve guessed. The guy had the voice of a cupcake and he was always covered in pet hair. Martin had liked Andy too, impressed by the ginger with tats, and the gym in general.

“Who would have thought your son is the boy you’ve been gushing to me about?” Andy leaned on the wall, crossing his arms comfortably.

“Yeah, right?” Pete looked over at Martin, who was just gazing in awe at all the gym equipment as the staff showed him around. “I never would’ve guessed I’d have one, much less meet one at my new job.”

“So what’s next?” Andy asked.

“What do you mean?” Pete turned his attention back at Andy and looked at him in confusion. “What’s next for what?”

“You found out you have a son, you’ve reunited with your old flame...when are you asking Patrick out?”

“Andyyyy.” Pete groaned.

“Come on, Pete, you’re so into him,” Andy half teased, half stated.

“I’ve gone over it in my head a million times, Andy.” Pete pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you I let go.”

“Your heart didn’t.”

 Pete looked up at Andy, hardly surprised. That was his best friend. He always knew what was up.

“You should at least give it a shot,” Andy added. “Try asking him out, you might be surprised.”

“You’re starting to sound like Martin,” Pete almost chuckled.

“Smart kid.” Andy gave him another glance. “Look, I feel like there’s some part of Patrick at least that has to be into you. You can’t just ignore it, Pete. Fate brought him and Martin into your life again.”

“Andy, he’s so bitter about everything.” Pete looked down and sighed. “I probably don’t stand a chance.”

 Andy put a hand on his shoulder, he and Pete’s eyes meeting again.

“There’s only one way to find out, Pete.”

***

 Pete set up a “date” with Joe later that week. He knew that Joe had been in contact with Patrick, being Martin’s godfather and all. Joe would have the information he needed to know, about his son and about his ex lover. Arriving before Joe, Pete ordered a coffee and a cinnamon roll, then sat back to wait.

 As he waited, and even after his food arrived, Pete found himself gazing out the window and couples and families. Pete couldn’t help but long for that. To have a real family, to be a husband and father...it's always been an aspiration of his. Now it was within his grasp, so close but so far away.

 The bell on the door chimed. Pete looked up, and recognizing Joe, immediately called him over. Joe waved back, coming over and sitting down with him.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Joe took his hand, and Pete pulled him into a hug over the table.

“Good to see you, dude.” Pete patted his back, sitting down.

“Yeah, it’s been a while.” Joe agreed, looking up as the waitress came over.

“I’ll have a green tea with chai,” he ordered, looking at the menu. “Oh, and the strawberry shortcake, but I’ll need that to go, please.”

 The waitress nodded and walked away as Joe turned back to Pete.

“That’s for my little girls, Ruby and Zayda.” Joe smiled proudly.

“You’ve got two kids already?” Pete whistled. “Wow, congratulations, man. Who’re you with?”

“Marie,” Joe replied. “We got married a few years after we graduated.

“Dang, you guys stuck it out, even after college. That’s impressive.” Pete smiled a little, reminiscing. “Back in college, we used to have the best double dates, you and your girl and me and my...Patrick…”

 Joe gave him a sympathetic glance, taking his hand. He very felt bad for Pete and the way everything happened. If only Pete hadn’t given into his temptations. Things might’ve been so happy.

“Alright, buddy, let’s get real...why’d you very wanna meet me here?”

“I have so many questions.” Pete was like an inquisitive child. “I hardly know where to start.”

"Well let’s start at the start.” Joe straightened up. “After you broke up, Patrick called me to let me know that he was staying with his parents, ince I’d been planning to pick him up for something that day. I figured you and him had some sort of small misunderstanding so I let it slide. After a week or so, when he still hadn’t gone back, I knew something was up so I asked him about what happened. He told me you two had broken up, but he didn’t mention Martin.”

“So when did you find out he was pregnant?” Pete asked.

“I started getting suspicious after some time passed.” Joe took a sip of his tea. “Then Patrick asked me to come to a doctor’s appointment with him. When we ended up in an OB/GYN clinic I knew he had to be pregnant. He had me come in with him and watch the ultrasound and...well, that also happened to be the gender reveal. It was amazing, seeing the little guy up there.

“I went with Patrick to all his appointments after that, and started taking care of him just as much as his parents did. I was there when Martin was born as his dula, and when he asked me to be Martin’s godfather, there was no way I was gonna turn it down. Since then I’ve been uncle Joe, just hanging around, watching Martin grow.”

“If you didn’t have Marie, I bet you would’ve been a great couple,” Pete mused.

“Heh, yeah, wouldn’t that have been something?” Joe smiled. “Anyways, I tried to get Patrick out into the dating scene, but he wouldn’t have it. It’s not that people weren’t into him, but  _ he  _ wasn’t into  _ anyone. _ He refused to even give the guys a chance, even the nice guys.”

“Really?” Pete was fascinated. Was it possible that Patrick hadn’t move on either?

“Yeah, dude, Patrick definitely still loves you, despite everything.” Joe drank the last of his tea.

“How would you know?”

“You know Patrick. He’s strong from the outside but inside he’s just soft. He’s just putting a facade.”

 Pete felt a ton of brick lifted from his shoulders. Joe’s right, he knew Patrick.

 His phone buzzed in his pocket. Pete looked down, swiping it open to see that it was from Andy. Pete quirked an eyebrow.

“What is it?” Joe asked, noting his expression.

“It’s Andy.” Pete looked over at Joe. “He says if you’re not busy, he wants me to bring you over to his place.”

“I mean...I’m not doing anything today.” Joe nodded and smiled. “Let’s go for it.”

-

“You’ve been growing your beard. Now you look like a lion.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you too.”

 Pete sat back, watching the interaction between Joe and Andy, The two were clearly close, having not seen each other for so many years. The way they talked back and forth almost seemed couple-y, and it was very amusing for Pete to watch.

“I still can’t believe Joe’s the godfather,.” Andy joked.

“Why, am I not qualified to be a godfather?” Joe crossed his arms.

“No, I think you did great,” Pete said in a serious and sincere tone. “I owe everything to you. Thank you for looking after them.”

“It was my pleasure,” Joe assured him. “It’s time for dad to take over, though.”

“As if Patrick’s gonna let me.” Pete shook his head. “You’re closer to being his father by this point, Joe.”

“Don’t talk nonsense, that little boy is obsessed with you, Pete.” Andy straightened up. “He would be heartbroken if he heard something like that.”

“Joe was there for everything, though,” Pete almost whined. “His first steps, his first words, first hugs and kisses...Joe’s been there for him through everything, and I missed it.”

“That doesn’t make me his dad.” Joe put a hand on Pete’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault you didn’t know all this time...one of us should’ve told you, but we were just trying to respect Patrick’s wishes. Now that you’ve run into each other again and everything...well, this has to all be fate somehow, Pete. You can’t miss your chance, not a second time.”

“I...you’re telling me to-”

“Try again with Patrick,” Andy and Joe said at the same time.

“He doesn’t love me anymore,” Pete started, but Joe and Andy weren’t hearing it.

“Just try Pete,” Andy persisted. “Please.”

“Yeah, I think you’ll be surprised by what you get,” Joe added.

“I...I mean...if I get the chance-”

“Yes!” they both agreed.

“Okay, okay...I’ll try, guys.” Pete sighed. “This is the last time I’m trying, though. If I...if he dumps me again…”

“Then you’ll be no worse off than you are now.” Andy rubbed his shoulder. “If you never do it, and you never know, then you’ll always wonder what would’ve happened.”

“You’re right.” Pete nodded, smiling a little. “Thanks, guys. I  don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes.”

“Probably cry yourself to sleep at night,” Joe muttered.

 Everyone laughed at that, even though Pete knew there was some truth to it. He very did need his friends, as much as he now needed his son. Even though he’d only know Martin for weeks at this point, Pete could hardly imagine his life without his little sunshine anymore. If only....if only Patrick could find it in his heart to forgive him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Thanks for taking me to the zoo, dad.” Martin held Pete’s hand as they walked back up the steps to the front of Patrick’s house.

“No problem, buddy.” Pete smiled back at him. “Don’t tell anybody, but I was waiting for an excuse to go look at baby pandas.”

“Aw, da-ad.” Martin giggled and turned, going to knock on the door.

 The door opened slowly. Pete’s face fell a little at the sight of Patrick. The man looked pale and tired, and visibly shaking despite himself. Patrick’s cheeks were a little rosy, and everything about his semi-ruffled appearance suggested that he wasn’t at his best.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Martin noticed it too, letting his new stuffed teddy sag by his side.

“I’m just a little...tired, honey.” Patrick smiled weakly and pet his head. “Come on inside, we’ll get you ready for dinner.”

“Patrick, you look really bad.” Pete let his eyes wander over him again. “Maybe I should hold onto Martin, let you get some rest-”

“No.” Patrick said it firmly, but then sighed softly. “I mean...no, thank you, but we’ll be fine here.”

“Are you sure about that?” Pete would leave if he told him to, but he very felt like he should stay.

“No...I mean yes, I’m fine.” Patrick took a step back in the door, but then closed his eyes, putting his hand on his head. He felt suddenly very dizzy and almost like he was about to collapse. Pete hurried forward, holding Patrick up to keep him from falling.

“You’re gonna sit down, now,” Pete said, walking Patrick carefully to the sofa.

“This is...I’m fine, Pete,” Patrick tried, but he was obviously weak as ever, and didn’t fight against Pete sitting him down carefully.

“I’m staying right here until you get better, to take care of you and Martin,” Pete insisted, putting a blanket over his former lover. “You just rest until you’re well again, and let me know if you need anything.”

“You don’t...have to do this.” Patrick looked up at Pete through half-open eyes. “I can call someone...you’ve got work to do.”

“My family is more important,” Pete assured him, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. “We’ll get you all better in no time, you’ll see,” he added with a light smile.

 Patrick smiled a little too, despite everything. Pete knew how to make him feel better after all. He always had.

***

 Pete made dinner for Martin, running over to his own house while his son ate. He was going to stop at the pharmacy too, and the grocery store to make sure he wouldn’t have to leave the house again. He’d have to get things to make soup, fever reducer, and he’d have to pick up some clothes for himself so he’d be ready to stay away a few days. He organized everything on his counter as soon as he’d gotten it together. Perfect. Now he could just-...wait.

 Pete had totally forgotten for a brief time that he had a job. He was supposed to be teaching tomorrow...but he couldn’t abandon Patrick now. He’d have to call in a favor or something.

 Dialing up Vicky, he rehearsed what he was going to say in his head.

_ "Pete?” _ Vicky sounded a little surprised.

“Yeah, hey Vicks.” Pete smiled a little. “How’s everything going?”

_ “Pete, you never call me, especially not on a weekend. What’s the special occasion?” _

“Okay, you got me.” Pete sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m...I’m gonna need to take a few days off. I need you to find a substitute.”

_ “Why? Are you alright, Pete?” _

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Pete replied quickly. “Just, uh...gotta help a friend out with something.”

_ “Do you need any back up? Maybe I should let Gabe or William know what’s up-” _

“No, please.” Pete ran his hand through his hair. “Let’s keep this between us, okay?”

 Vicky paused as Pete held his breath, but she complied.

_ “Alright, Pete...but you owe me one now. _

“No problem. Thanks, V, love you!”

 Before she could reply to that, Pete hung up. He let out a long exhale of relief, ending it in a little chuckle. Now he was free to take care of Patrick and Martin for the time being. He could hopefully just avoid any more questions about his whereabouts from now on...he just hoped his friends wouldn’t pry too much.

***

“I don’t wanna take it,” Patrick whined, pulling the blankets up to cover his mouth.

 Pete sighed softly, shaking his head. It was Tuesday, and Patrick was still pretty feverish. He was also a little delirious, and refusing to take even a spoonful of the medicine to get him better. It was like he was a little kid or something.

“Come on, Patrick, you need to get that temperature down.” Pete offered the spoon to him again, but Patrick whined and pushed it away.

“It tastes yucky,” Patrick pouted, holding onto the blankets.

“I know it does, that’s why you swallow it, and then the taste is gone.” Pete caressed Patrick’s cheek. “Please? I need you to get better, so does Martin.”

“...will you give me juice if I take it?” Patrick asked in a small voice.

“I got it right here.” Pete held up a glass of apple.

“Fiiine.” Patrick sat up a bit, opening his mouth and letting Pete put the spoon in. He grimaced and swallowed it quickly, sticking his tongue out after. ‘Ugh, gross.”

“I know, but you did it.” Pete handed Patrick the glass of juice. “As promised, here you are.”

 Patrick gulped down the juice quickly, sighing softly when he finished. He fell back into the pillows, closing his eyes and hugging the covers to himself again.

“Much better,” he mumbled, curling up on his side.

“Now just get some rest, and you’ll feel so much better when you wake up,” Pete promised, rubbing Patrick’s shoulder softly.

 Patrick just nodded, stifling a yawn and quickly dozing off, partly sedated by the medicine. Pete watched Patrick’s congested breathing even out, observing his sleeping expression. It wasn’t unlike Martin’s, a peaceful little pout on his lips as he dreamed whatever dreams came into his head. Pete had missed this, being this close to him. Someday, someday he’d be in bed with him, holding him again. He was getting better, working his way closer and closer by doing good deeds.

 He just had to be patient...and someday...they could be a whole family again.

***

 Time passed. Patrick and Pete still aren’t close, but Patrick’s at least more friendly to Pete now. Not that they were any less awkward, but at least Patrick wasn’t slamming doors in Pete’s face any more. He even allowed Pete to come see Martin on a few off days that weren’t technically his time to see him. It was improving Pete’s all around mood, and he smiled a lot more, which was becoming noticeable to his coworkers. Pete ignored their questions, though, shrugging it off as he just trying to enjoy life. 

 One particular Saturday morning, Pete drove up the road with a bit more enthusiasm than usual. He’d planned a big weekend for him and his son planned. They’d be going out of town to the nearest theme park for a day of rides, games and lots of fun food. Pete hadn’t been there in years, and he couldn’t wait to share it with his son.

 As soon as Pete opened the door, Martin was hugging him tight.

“You’re here!” he cried happily, looking up at him “Are we very going to the amusement park!?”

“You bet, buddy.” Pete ruffled his hair. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah I am!” Martin smiled, then turned back to Patrick, tugging on the bottom of his mom’s cardigan. “Mama, come with us!”

 Pete and Patrick exchanged a look. Patrick was biting his lip a little, contemplating. A whole day with Pete.

“I don’t know, kiddo,” Patrick started.

“Aw, c’mon, mom.” Martin held his hand. “You don’t have to work today or anything.”

“I mean...if it’s okay with your dad,” Patrick said hesitantly.

“The, uh, the more the merrier,” Pete agreed with a nod.

“Yes!” Martin gave Pete a high five, before rushing out to the car with his backpack.

 Pete gave Patrick a little smile, but Patrick just shook his head, going back inside to grab his things. When they got in to the car, Martin had already sat in the back, forcing Patrick up front with Pete. Pete climbed in, buckling up and starting the car. He reached over to help Patrick with his, but Patrick pushed his hand away, doing it himself. Pete sighed and turned the radio on, before starting the drive, pulling onto the road. This was gonna be...interesting.

 Once they arrived, parked and got inside, Pete felt almost relieved. It’d been a tense and quiet ride, Patrick refusing to speak and Pete not even trying to start up a conversation. The only person that ever spoke was Martin, asking how close they’d gotten or if they were there yet. The sounds of the amusement park did a great job relieving all the screams tucked inside of Pete. Now he could have some fun.

 Martin took each of his parents by the hand, tugging them along to rides here and there. They went on a few, then stopped to get some food and play a few games through the hottest part of the day. Martin was surprisingly good at the games, scoring a few good prizes, though Patrick refused to let him get a live goldfish. He didn’t need it to die on the way home and cause a mini tragedy, not today.

“What’s next, M?” Pete asked, as Martin walked them through the midway with his new stuffed monkey.

“Hmm...can I go on the bumper cars?” Martin asked, his eyes falling on the ride.

“Sure, buddy, go for it.” Patrick nodded, letting him go over and get in line.

 Pete and Patrick stood and waited with him until he got on, then sat together on a bench to watch him. Pete awkwardly played with his hands, waving a little when Martin looked up to them. Pete shifted his gaze to Patrick.

“Uh...so...thanks for coming,” Pete said quietly. “Thanks for letting me see my son generally-”

“Anything to make him happy,” Patrick replied flatly. He clearly wasn’t doing it for Pete.

“Right on. I feel the same way.” Pete crossed his arms and sat back.

 There was another short period of silence. Neither of them knew what to say, though Pete desperately wanted to continue the conversation. As the ride had just started to slow down, Patrick looked back to the older man. He spoke meekly;

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Pete looked over at him curiously.

“For taking care of Martin...for taking care of me when I got sick.” Patrick sighed softly. “I very owe you for that. I don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise.”

“It was my pleasure.” Pete smiled a little. “Gotta look after my family, right?”

“...right.” Patrick got up with that, since Martin was coming towards them.

 Pete sighed and stood up, but kept his smile on his face for Martin’s sake. The rest of the day was pretty fun, but there was always that little nagging in the back of Pete’s mind. Patrick actually thanked him for something. Was he actually warming up to him?

“Who wants ice cream?” Pete asked, walking over to Martin and Patrick.

 Martin cheered, grabbing their hands again and taking off with them. Patrick couldn’t help smiling a little at his son’s enthusiasm. He almost felt sad after. Had he deprived his son of this his whole life?

 Patrick sighed softly as Pete and Martin picked out their desserts. It did feel sort of nice, all being together as a...family. That was what Pete kept saying.

 It hit Patrick. Pete was  _ trying  _ to get them together...wasn’t he? He wanted to be with Martin, but he wanted to be with Patrick too. It felt unreal, but the more Patrick thought about it, the more he realized that it wasn’t just him who still had feelings for Pete. He was just repressing them a lot more than Pete was.

 Patrick watched Pete and Martin interact a bit more, leaning on his hand. He was going to be thinking about it for the rest of the day….no, much longer than that. Another complication to his feelings for Pete had arisen. It wasn’t the time to give in, he’d done this for more than ten years now.  _ Be strong, Patrick,  _ he told himself. _ You’re gonna be fine...just like you always are. _

***

“Someone’s in a good mood...perpetually.”

 Pete looked up from the lesson plan he was working on to see Gabe standing in the doorway. Pete set the paper down, still smiling over at him.

“How’s your day, Gabe?” Pete asked cheerfully.

“Oh cut the crap, Wentz,” Gabe replied with an unamused expression. “Why don’t you tell me what’s got that shiteating smirk on your face all the damn time?”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Pete sounded oblivious.

“Please, you’ve never been this perky, not even when you’re high,” Gabe pointed out, walking over to the desk. “You have to have something going on, a scheme brewing maybe.”

“You would know, you’re the one constantly plotting,” Pete retorted playfully,

“Pete, I’m being serious here.” Gabe put his hands on the desk, leaning towards Pete. “You don’t just  randomly have people sub in for you.”

“How’d you know about that?” Pete asked, a little sheepish.

“You mean besides the fact that no one saw you around for almost a week?” Gabe scoffed. “Uh, maybe the fact that  _ I  _ was the one filling in.”

“Oh…uh…” Pete looked down. “Sorry, dude. I know they can be a rowdy bunch sometimes.”

“That’s not the point!” Gabe paused after he’d snapped, sighing. “I’m sorry. I just...I’m concerned for my friend.”

 Pete was quiet for a minute, but nodded. He understood. He’d feel the same way.

“I’m sorry, dude, really.” Pete patted his arm awkwardly. “I promise you’ll find out soon. I just need a little more time to sort everything out.:

“Nothing we can help with then?” Gabe said it as a statement, not very a question at that point. “Fine, Pete...but don’t be afraid to open up, okay?”

“Right.” Pete nodded, watching Gabe push himself off the desk and head out. “Thanks, Gabe.”

 Gabe glanced back at Pete, stopping for a moment in the doorway. He offered a tired smile.

“That’s what friends are for.”

***

“This is your room, right?”

 Pete double checked the room number and the name of the teacher. Yeah, this was Martin’s room. He was doing something right, though he felt he should know Martin’s class by now. He’d been taking Martin to school all week, then home after. Patrick being out of town for a week to help some band with their new record, Martin had been staying at his house for the past four days. Pete honestly was all too happy to do it, and when Patrick had thanked him so sincerely on the phone, his heart skipped a beat. He was definitely making progress.

“I’ll see you after school, dad,” Martin said, giving him a gentle hug before heading into his room.

 Pete smiled and walked off to his own room after that. He’d hardly opened the door, though, when he came face to face with Mr. Hoppus, the head of the school. Pete was still smiling, but Mr. Hoppus seemed anything but in a good mood.

“I’d like to speak to you in my office, Mr. Wentz,” he said simply, before heading out, expecting Pete to follow.

 Gabe and William gave Pete concerned looks as Pete passed by them. Pete didn’t seem at all worried. Pete had a pretty good idea why he was being summoned, and to be honest, he’d been waiting for the day. He was ready to tell the truth at this point.  _ Time to blow some minds. _

“I suppose you have an inkling of why you’re here.” Mr. Hoppus looked at Pete, who he’d sat in a chair. “There have been some...rumors circulating through the school about you and one of Ms. Asher’s students, Martin Vaughn.”

“I can say almost positively what you’re hearing isn’t true.” Pete crossed his arms.

“Really?” Mr. Hoppus nodded. “Alright, explain yourself then.”

 Pete quickly explained the situation about Martin being his son. He tried to keep himself in the clear, mentioning Patrick as briefly as possible. He focused on how happy Martin made him, and what a great time they’d been having together since they’d found each other. Mr. Hoppus’ face was void of any real expression, but afterwards he nodded.

“I know how you feel, Wentz.” Mr. Hoppus turned to face the window, watching some children playing in a nearby yard. “I have children of my own that I wish I was allowed to see. Unfortunate circumstances.”

“I’m sorry...but don’t give up.” Pete stood from his seat. “If there’s anything I’ve learned from this ordeal so far, it’s that perseverance is a huge factor. I hope someday it works out...thanks for understanding.”

 Pete left with that. The rest of the day’s fairly normal and at lunch, he heads into the teachers’ lounge. Gabe and William are waiting for him.

“How’d it go?” Gabe asked, as Pete sat beside them. “What happened? What did you say?”

“I told him the truth,” Pete replied simply, almost  shrugging it off.

“Great...so what’s the truth?” William asked, almost impatiently.

“Nothing too crazy, just that Martin’s my son.”

 Pete’s friends watched and listened in awe as the story unfolded. They were truly shocked at the whole story. Pete’s past, his son, the pure coincidence and fate at work...amazing. At the end of the story, their expressions are unreadable.

“Well thank goodness that’s all been resolved then.” Gabe was the first to come back from the edge of his seat.

“Yeah and the fact that you met your son at school…” William shook his head. “This is something out of a tv show.”

“Right?” Pete smiled a little. “Sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner.”

“It’s fine, Pete,” Vicky assured him. “Oh, but...you know that just because he’s your son doesn’t mean he gets any special treatment, right?” 

“No, you totally have to be fair to everyone,” Pete agreed quickly. “I mean-”

“Pete, it was a joke,” she clarified, smiling to herself. “I can’t believe you didn’t catch that.”

“Oh...hehe...right.” Pete rubbed the back of his neck. “Head in the clouds, I guess.”

“You’re such a dork.” William hit Pete’s shoulder gently.

“Yeah, that’s why you love me,” Pete replied, batting his eyelashes.

 That got them all laughing. Pete was glad everything was settled with his friends. Another bit of his life all fixed up.

-

 Pete had just finished grading the last of his students’ homework after a somewhat grueling and seemingly the longest sixty minutes of his life. He filed everything hastily before grabbing his things and heading out to the parking lot. Pete was halfway to his car when he heard two voices that were very clearly arguing   
  
“… I can hold my breath for 15 seconds,” a boy boasted.

“I can top that,” the other replied.

 There’s a time of quiet, maybe half a minute, then the first voice chirped,

“Ha! You lose.” 

 Pete might’ve ignored it, but one voice sounded so familiar. Curious, he followed the sound of the voices to the other side of the school. To Pete’s surprise, there stood Martin and another boy, looking ready to pounce on each other.

“I beat you at our math quiz this morning,” the strange boy bragged.   
  
"But I aced our test in science this afternoon." Martin retorted.

 The other kid snorted then yawned at him, only frustrating Martin further. Pete attempted to call his son over, but Martin was too engrossed in the argument.   
  
“My dad is a teacher here,” Martin said proudly. “He teaches literature to higher level students.”

“Well  _ my  _ dad is a musician,” the other boy replied. “That’s much cooler.”

“No! My dad is better than your dad!” Martin insisted.   
  
“No way! My dad is waaay better than your dad!” the other boy snapped, stepping forward.   
  
 Pete quickly jogged over to them before the fight can get physical. 

“Hey kids, cut it out!” he demanded, getting in between the boys. “Martin let’s go!”

“Dad-” Martin started, but Pete gave him a warning look, so Martin sighed and nodded. “Okay, dad.”

 The other boy stuck his tongue out as they walked away. Pete sighed softly, then looked to Martin.

“Sorry for snapping, buddy,” Pete said. “I just...well I don’t want you getting in trouble, y’know?”   
  
“It’s okay, Dad,” Martin replied, smiling up at him. “Now we can go get our after school pizza, right?”   
  
“Yeah, pizza is good,” Pete agreed, ruffling Martin’s hair. “Let’s go then.”

  
 Later, while they ate pizza, Pete decided to touch on the subject again.

“So, uh...who was that kid?” he asked his son through a bite.

“His name is Miles,” Martin replied. “He’s one of my classmates. We...sort of fight a lot.”

“Oh yeah?” This was news to Pete. Martin had a rival. “About what?”

“Mostly grades and stuff,” Martin replied. “We’re tied at the head of the class.”

“Ah, I see.” Pete took another bite. “Don’t let him get to you, okay? It’s no big deal. You are who you are regardless of what he says.”

“I know, dad,” Martin assured him. “I just can’t help it sometimes when he gets in my face.”

“Well try getting me next time, okay bud?” Pete grinned a little. “We’ll give him some extra homework.”

“Da-ad,” Martin giggled, shaking his head.

“Just kidding, just kidding,” Pete promised. “No, but seriously...you can tell your parents about this stuff, dude. You’re not in this alone. Me and your mom, we’ll always be there for you.”

“Promise?” Martin looked up.

“Promise.” Pete kissed  his head. “Now eat up and let’s tackle those assignments, right?”   
  
“Right.” Martin smiled and went back to eating, His dad was really the best...and so was his mom. He sighed internally. If only he could get them together somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!
> 
> Tell us what you think of it by leaving some comments.


End file.
